


Blissfully Unexpected

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes following your dick takes you to some interesting places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written as a happy_trekmas fic for heeroluva.. Thanks thanks thanks to jademac2442 for betaing even though she moved several thousand miles away. And, thanks as always to jlm121 for 'Goldilocks of cocks,' among too many other things to name in one note.

   
I can’t exactly say that I saw this coming.   
   
And believe you me, I generally have a sixth sense about anything even remotely having to do with sex. I always have. Like with Mrs. Abernathy when I was fifteen. Or that Adorian couple when I was seventeen. Shit, that was a wild weekend. I don’t think I ever looked at an Aaamazzaraian gla’ta’l harness the same way again. Even later, with Gary during our supposed Sim training... Look. I just _know_ when someone wants me. Or thinks they might want me. It’s obvious, really. The little flare of the nostrils that shows them inhaling my scent. The quick peek from under lashes (well, if they have them) that checks out my ass, or the bulge of my dick. The rumors of me wearing my ‘fleet trousers a size too small are totally bullshit by the way.  I just naturally make this shit look this good.  
   
‘Cuz let’s face it. Who wouldn’t want all this?  
   
Of course that cockiness hasn’t done me a damn bit of good now.  Look, don’t look at me like that. You’re as bad as Bones with the eye-rolling and the ‘ _Jesus, Jim_ s _._ ’   And yeah, I admit that I hadn’t seen this coming. If I had I would have .... well. Okay, I don’t know what I would have done.  
   
I want to look over at Spock, but I also want to follow directions. I’m not usually into the super kinky shit. Well okay, aside from the Aaamazzaraian gla’ta’l harness. I mean, duh. It _vibrates_. Yet here I am, completely fucking naked, kneeling on the slightly cold floor. He told me to shut the hell up, and yeah.. okay.  Shutting up. _Sir._  
   
Pike has the suite’s air controls jacked way the fuck up so that I have started to sweat lightly.   
   
Wait Are you confused yet?  ‘Cuz I know what you’re thinking. Yeah... don’t be like that. What’s a nice guy like me doing kneeling completely and utterly naked on a cold, impersonal floor with both my Commanding and my First officer? I.. well I don’t exactly know for sure.  Things kind of went quickly after he kissed me.  
   
It had started off as a normal shore leave.  Now of course, _now_ it seemed really suspicious that Spock had “other social engagements” to see to, and didn’t want to spend his shore leave with me. I tried not to blame the guy. I mean, in the five years that we’ve been serving together on my beautiful Lady, we’ve spent a galactic fuckton of time together. I couldn’t tell you the exact amount of time, but I know that Spock could. A guy, even a Vulcan guy, needs his space, and I did try to respect that. Regardless of the fact that I would have liked nothing better than to spend the next two weeks playing chess and visiting museums with my reticent First, I get that everyone needs a vacation sometimes.  
   
My dick twitched a little at the thought of Spock. It was pretty obvious by the way I was kneeling there, but somehow I had the the feeling that neither one of them were really all that interested in either my dick or my inner monologue.  
   
I had to put a lot of effort into not thinking of Spock as .. well. Sexual. Trust me, it wasn’t easy.  Oh hell, no. Spock’s spent five years perfecting that tone of ‘aloof Vulcan bitchiness’ that never. And I mean _never_ fails to get me hard. It’s just that… it’s so important to Spock that he’s seen as a perfect example of Vulcanhood. Vulcanism? Whatever.  A perfect Vulcan. And as much as I lived for the little peeks of humor, or exasperation (What? I’m annoying enough that I broke a Vulcan. It’s a talent.) that snuck out from under his mask from time to time, I also don’t want to be the one that rips him out of his control.  
   
Well, _again._  
   
Y’know, Spock _still_ gets blank-faced and remote if someone brings up my less than admirable attempt to get Spock to admit that he had emotions. For years I thought it was because I had insulted his mom. It wasn’t until just recently that Nyota told me Spock still reacted that way because he had physically harmed me.  
   
Vulcans. What can you do?  
   
Okay so anyway, Bones went to help his daughter buy a horse. They’re both somewhere in Kentucky, probably knee-deep in horse shit right now and both blissfully happy.  I didn’t want to mess with that family shit, so I had just made plans to stay in San Francisco. It was just dumb luck that our shore leave coincided with the holidays. Some political asshole somewhere had gone haywire with rejuvenating some of the pre-Eugenics holiday traditions, and you couldn’t go ten feet without some overly-jolly schmuck in a Santa hat smooching you under the mistletoe.  But still, the tackiness and the press of people was kind of nice. I didn’t have any plans really.  My first day in the suite seemed to consist of catching up on sleep and trying not to comm Spock.  
   
My second day I went crazy in the local book stores, searching through the stacks of books for something that my crew would like. Even if I didn’t give it to them this year, I figured that it would be nice for me to give it to them later.  
   
While I was in the middle of drooling over a slim little volume of original poetry by Tennyson, my comm link chirped. It was damn pathetic how much my heart leaped before I saw that it wasn’t Spock.   
   
Pike.  
   
 _Hotel lobby. Fifteen minutes._  
   
More curious than irked at Pike’s high handedness, I shrugged, paid for my shit and walked the few blocks to my hotel.  
   
Both Pike and Spock had been waiting for me.  They both seemed strangely solemn  as they turned, Pike limping gracefully with the two titanium canes that he now used.  It had caused me to stop suddenly, blinking a little in shock. Spock effortlessly matched his gait with Pike’s, as he had done countless times with me. The little spike of jealousy I felt at seeing their shoulders brush was utterly fucking unexpected, believe you me.   
   
The muzak in the elevator had been excruciating. There I stood, just shy of twiddling my goddamn thumbs with Pike on my left and Spock to my right. Pike had waited until the little old lady had gotten out on the fifth floor, then had casually leaned over and stopped the lift.  
   
I had just enough time to start to turn my head when Pike leaned down, as casually as you could ever imagine, and kissed me softly on my lips.  
   
I was still blinking, wondering what the fuck they had put in my morning coffee, when Spock took one precise half-step forward, bending down slightly so that his lips touched mine with exactly the same amount of pressure that Pike’s had. I heard myself give a little choked sound as all the air seemed to evaporate out of my lungs at once. Spock’s kiss lit me up in so many places that all I could do was stand there and try not to gape at him. My mind was blissfully blank.  
   
I remember following them to my suite, feeling like the kid who didn’t get picked for the baseball team. Spock just didn’t touch people like that. And what the fuck was this intimacy between those two? How long had it been going on? How the fuck had I missed that?  
   
No wonder Spock hadn’t been interested in me. The thought floated up out of nowhere like a sucker-punch to the gut. No _wonder_ Spock hadn’t been into whatever the hell it was I thought I was selling. My boots made a little squeaky sound as I stopped short, feeling sick.  
   
“Look, I uh...” My brain hadn’t quite caught up with my mouth. Pike had turned and raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes at whatever was on my face. Spock had continued into  the suite, _my_ suite and shut the door with a tiny click.  
   
“Jesus, Jim. Please don’t tell me that you’re gonna fuck this up.”  
   
I had blinked, a little shocked. Okay, a lot shocked. Pike had sounded like I had already let him down.   
   
“Fuck what up, exactly?”  
   
Pike had just rolled his eyes.  I had to stifle the urge to punch him. “You can’t possibly be this dense, Jim.”  
   
“Oh yes I ca--” Shit. I glared at him. “Just tell me what’s going on, Chris.”  
   
“Spock wants to experiment a little. He trusts you, for some ungodly reason, and wanted you here to sort of make sure everything went according to plan.”  
   
Oh, okay. yeah. That made perfect sense. If this were a porno. But I didn’t want to confirm Pike’s estimation of my intelligence, either. “According to plan.”  
   
Pike shrugged. “He wants me, Jim. He wants you, too.”  
   
“So I’m like, some sex guru?”  
   
“To Spock? Yeah. You’re a lot more experienced than he is, Jim. Maybe he thinks this will put you guys on more equal territory? I don’t know. But I sure as hell wasn’t going to say no.” He’d turned and gone through the door, letting it slide shut behind him with a quick _wooosh_ of air.  
   
Yeah, so it hadn’t taken me very long to decide. Pike was.. okay yeah he was that kind of older, silver fox type of hot, and had that authoritative thing _down_ , but I never would have dreamed that he was into me all that much. Kicking my ass, yes. Fucking it... no.  
   
And yeah, it completely sucked that I was here as sort of an afterthought... but the chance to have Spock? To let Spock have me? _Fuuu-uuuck._  My feet had been moving before I had fully thought the whole thing through.  
   
So yeah. Ten minutes ago I had been listening to a painfully peppy version of The Long and Winding Road that made the classic song seem neither very long nor very winding, during what was probably the weirdest elevator ride of my life. Now I was naked  and kneeling, my head reeling from listening to Pike ordering me to just wait there, watching Spock peeling off Pike’s shirts with an almost painful precision.  
   
My life was fucking surreal at times, man.  
   
“Jim.”  
   
I whipped my head up so quickly that a bead of sweat slid down into my eye.  (Which stung like a motherfucker, thanks for asking.)  “Yes?”  
   
Pike raised an eyebrow, staring at me with a slight smirk hovering on his lips. It was the same look he gave me when we were on Nero’s ship, and it jarred me to see it repeated here.  “That’s enough, Spock. Thank you. Why don’t you and Jim go on onto that bed? Shame on you, Jimmy for not making it for your company.”  Pike turned and limped to a large, old-fashioned wing-backed chair that faced a small desk. He arranged it so that he faced the bed, leaving his face in profile.  
   
My mouth dried up when I saw Spock walking towards me. I could feel my eyes widen at the disharmony of our positions- him, still implacable in his Starfleet uniform, and me, naked, nervous and sweaty, staring up at him slightly gape-jawed. I felt my cock harden even further and knew that I was blushing a little as I watched Spock’s even gait towards me.  
   
“Jim? Are your emotional needs.. satisfactory... at this time?”  
   
Had anyone else been speaking, I would have thought they were nervous. I just nodded, forcing a smile that felt too brittle on my face.  
   
Spock reached out to grab my hand and his uniform brushed slightly against my wrist and forearm. I shivered at the sensation. There was just something ... something slightly wrong about feeling his uniform against my skin. Spock’s hand slid against mine as my fingers tightened around his. I grunted, surprised even after all of this time as he hauled me to my feet. It clicked then, how much I really, really wanted Spock for myself.  
   
“Spock.”  
   
Pike only had to say his name, and Spock stepped forward. I felt my heart thudding again in my chest, and fought to keep the want off of my face. He kissed me again, his lips moving slightly as I gasped, our tongues meeting for the first time with a jolt so strong that I felt it in my toes.  
   
Jesus, Mary and Joseph, could he kiss.  I must have missed the memo or something, because no one who was as asexual (as I had assumed he was) for the past five years should be able to kiss that well.  Spock kissed me like he needed my oxygen to live. I moaned again when I felt his hands cup my jaw, the sensation of the scratchy material of his Blues causing another moan to tumble out of my throat. I felt Spock take a step back and overcompensated, brushing my body against his fully-clothed one. Spock made a small, dark sound deep in his throat and I had to move back my head so that I could suck in a deep, desperate breath.  
   
“Very nice, gentlemen.”   
   
I had forgotten for a minute that Pike was even here. I couldn’t help the way my body stiffened in surprise, and I took a slight step back, trying not to let the sudden spike of jealousy that I felt show on my face. Spock refused to let me go completely, instead holding my hand in his solid grip and stepping quickly towards the bed.  
   
Shit. I had to get a hold of myself.  I wanted this. I wanted to feel Spock’s tight body against mine. I wanted to dive back into that kiss and see what other sounds I could coax out of his throat. It was painful to force myself to remember that I was just another dick in the room.  That I was here on Spock and Pike’s forbearance. By invitation only.  
   
But fuck if I wasn’t going to take every goddamn thing Spock would give me.  If that included Pike calling the shots, then what the fuck ever,man.  
   
I turned to look at Pike, forcing a smirk. I couldn't quite decipher the quick look that passed over Spock’s face, but ignored it. “Of course it is. Are you comfortable there?”  
   
Pike nodded as I turned towards him. I pulled away from Spock to slide my hand around my dick. Pike’s gaze flicked to where I teasingly fisted myself. He grinned and raised both eyebrows. I debated with myself for a second before leaning down to kiss Pike one more time.  The kiss wasn’t anything like when I kissed Spock, but Pike didn’t seem to mind overly much.  I felt his hand on my hip as he strained up from his chair to return my kiss. His nails dug slightly against my hipbone and I sighed, pulling away for a second.  
   
“This is fucking weird.”  
   
Pike laughed, licking his lips as thought to savor my taste. “Just shut up and enjoy this, Jimmy.”  
   
Yeah.  Sir, yes sir.  
   
I felt Spock step into my space, sliding his long-fingered hands down my shoulders and back, cupping my hipbones and back to trail his nails over the globes of my ass.  I was used to that.  Most beings- regardless of gender, or even species- appreciated my ass.  I mean, what wasn’t to love, right?  Spock’s hands curled around my chest and up over my nipples, his thumbs digging slightly into my collarbone. It hurt a little and I gasped. Spock took another step forward, and I felt him kiss at the spot just under my ear. I moaned, and my knees collapsed, the sensation so strong that I couldn’t keep standing.  Spock caught me by pressing his body against mine and tightening his grip around my torso.  He licked at me, but I was almost too distracted to notice.  
   
When he was flush against me, I noticed two things.  One, my entire body sang at the roughness of his uniform against my bare skin.  It caused little goosebumps to break out all over my skin, and I shivered. Pike pulled at my hip and I leaned down to kiss him again.  Spock followed the curve of my body with his, so that we were still pressed tightly against each other.  Two, Spock was fucking huge.  I could feel his cock as it pressed into my ass through the synthetic fabric of his trousers, and I shivered again at the feel of that solid column of flesh.  I swear to God, my mouth watered.   
   
I’ve always been kind of ... enthusiastic about being fucked by a partner with  a larger than average dick. The fact that it was Spock pressing against me made me feel like all of my birthdays had come (haha) at the same time.  Okay fine, so I was a complete and utter size-queen.  Don’ judge me. When I fucked a guy I wanted to feel it.  
   
Spock’s fingers trailed down my side again and my mouth dropped open when his fingers tightened around my cock. I felt like I had been hard for forever and the jolt I felt caused me to swear. “ _Fuck_ , Spock!”  
   
When Pike’s hand joined Spock’s, my voice absolutely deserted me. You have to understand how absolutely rare that was. I stared down dumbly as they both worked my cock, Spock, sliding his thumb over the slippery head, and Pike echoing my movement from earlier; tightening his hand and fisting the shaft. I felt Spock’s sharp chin on my shoulder, then Pike leaned forward and the two of them kissed.. I turned my head and the three of us tried to share a kiss, but it didn’t work out very well. Pike was a pretty bossy bastard, after all. Instead, I kissed Pike’s jawline, biting a little when he tightened his fist on my dick. Spock’s other hand moved to cup my balls, and I moaned again, my head falling slightly forward onto Pike’s chest.  
   
“Jim...”  
   
Spock’s voice was so low that I could feel the rumble in his chest, pressed as it was still against my back. Pike pulled again and I went willingly to my knees. I guess I wasn’t in the right spot, because Spock literally picked me up and moved me slightly to his left.  I shivered at the loss of the blast of heat against my back, then reached out to steady myself, my eyes widening at the image of Pike sprawled back in his chair one hand gripping the side of it so tightly that his knuckles were white.  His hand was slightly wet from my precome. I could see his dick bulging behind his trousers, and leaned up a little to be able to unzip him.   
   
Spock’s hand was tight on the base of my dick, and It made it a little tough to concentrate on my self-appointed task.  But, hello. Not complaining. Pike grunted as I lifted out his cock. I moved slightly so that I could feel his uniform against my leg and thigh and bent to lap teasingly at Pike’s cock.  I felt Spock’s other hand slide up and down the musculature in my back as I lowered my head, the taste of Pike exploding on my tongue.  
   
“That’s it...” Pike groaned as I sucked hard, swirling my tongue around the head. I felt Spock’s hand tighten around my neck, his fingers tangling in the hair on the back of my head.  
   
“Further, Jim.” The tone of Spock’s voice was dark, and yeah I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t getting off at the fact he seemed to have no problem ordering his captain to suck his admiral’s cock.  
   
I opened my mouth a little wider, my lips stretching around Pike. Spock’s hand tightened in my hair, feeding me Pike’s dick. I felt the head bump against the back of my throat, and I held my breath as the slick head slid slowly into my throat.  He pushed my head down with just enough force that I could have broken his hold if I really wanted to.   
   
I didn’t.  
   
The metal teeth of his zipper dug into my face with a sharp bite. I pushed my face a little further into the vee of his thighs for a few seconds before I had to pull off to breathe.  
   
“Fucking Christ, Jim.”  
   
I smirked a little at the shaky sounding awe in Pike’s voice, licking at the line of saliva that connected my mouth to Pike’s cock.  But before I could respond, Spock tugged on my hair again, turning my head so that he could feed at my mouth. That’s all I could call it. He licked the taste of Pike out my mouth, his teeth just a little too rough as he sucked on my bottom lip.  
   
Spock pulled off of me with a little sound, and I stared at him with eyes round with surprise. He flicked his eyes towards Pike’s cock, and I let my lips twitch. In the next second, both of us bent to Pike’s thick, red, wet and leaking cock, each of us tracing the veins with our tongues and sucking kisses into his flesh.  Pike made a muffled sound. Spock and I kissed around the sensitive spot under the head and Pike bucked a little, unable to keep still.  I chanced a quick glance up at him and saw that his head was tilted back, the tightening of the cords in his neck the only visible sign that he was struggling to keep from coming.  
   
Yeah, so I took that as a challenge. Hello, have we met?  
   
I went down on him again, bobbing my head and sucking what could back into my throat. Spock nibbled up my jawline, pressing against me so much that I felt crushed between the two men. Spock rubbed against me, digging the thick fullness of his neglected cock into my ass.  Pike made a strangled sound and I sucked harder, feeling the telltale tremble as his balls tightened. The first spurt hit the top of my mouth. I pulled off slightly and the second I caught on my lips, licking at the painfully red head. The third spasm dripped down my chin.  
   
 I looked up at him, grinning a little. My own cock was throbbing. Spock rubbed against me again as we watched Pike recover. He looked down at us, uncaring that his softening cock lay exposed to our combined gazes.   
   
I saw Pike’s gaze shift to Spock’s, and shivered a little.  
   
“Okay then, Spock. You said you wanted him.  He’s right there in front of you. You gonna just sit there?”  
   
Before I could blink, Spock had stood, helping me to my feet. I was a little unsteady, but I knew that he wouldn’t let me fall.. I winced as my cock jiggled at the movement. Even that small bit of sensation was almost too much. Before I could quite acclimate myself to that, Spock had tossed me onto the bed and was on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. He licked at my face like some big animal and I shivered when I realized that he was licking Pike’s come off of my face.  The contrary feeling of jealosy was relatively easy to ignore. Spock was everywhere; his hands and lips, the weight of his body making me moan almost unstop.  
   
Spock only stopped once to pull off his shirts.  The shock of the wiry chest hair made me feel ridiculous with the way I couldn’t seem to stop kissing  him, tangling my fingers in it.  It’s just that Spock was always so impeccable. The idea that he had so much body hair on his chest just seemed to be one more damn thing about Spock that made this whole thing still feel slightly surreal.  
   
Every time I tried to reach for his dick, my hand was pushed up by the pillow and I was kissed until I was dizzy from the lack of oxygen.  Spock fucking teased me, pressing his fullness against me, then not letting me feel that mouthwateringly huge cock of his until I was distracted enough to keep from trying.  
   
Finally he let me touch him. Spock flipped us so that I was on top of him.  
   
“Jimmy... I wonder. Were you a kid that ripped his paper off of his presents, or did you slowly unwrap your gifts?”   
   
Spock just quirked an eyebrow at Pike’s question.  Of course I ripped off the paper.  But Pike’s words made me slow down again. The first thing I did was press the fabric of his trousers to his legs, outlining the cock that had been driving me crazy for the past half an hour.  
   
It was, if you’ll forgive the comparison, the Goldilocks of cocks.  Not too big... not too small.... but just absolutely perfect.  My asshole gave a little inadvertent twitch at the thought of taking all that inside of myself.  He had to be at least nine inches long. I tried to cup the palm of my hand around him and my eyes widened at the realization that I wasn’t sure that I would be able to fit my fingers around Spock’s dick.  
   
My own sadly neglected cock drooled precome all over Spock’s trousers as I played with him.  Spock was completely stoic, staring calmly at me as explored.  Eventually though, I couldn’t stop at just petting him outside of his clothes. I wanted to feel him.  His whole body gave off heat like a small enviro-heater. My mouth went dry at the thought of having that heat buried deep inside my hole.  
   
It occurred to me then that of all the things I had expected to do this shore leave, about to be fucked by Spock wasn’t even on the top twenty.  
   
“Unzip him, Jim.”  
   
Right. I blinked a few times then followed Pike’s command.  I could see Spock’s abs jump a little as my trembling fingers brushed against the slight line of hair visible from where the bulge of his big dick pulled the trousers from his stomach.  
   
The sound was loud in the quiet room. Spock’s dick sprung out of its tight confines, and I stared down at him, not even realizing that I was licking my lips. I bent a little to nuzzle my cheek against Spock’s dick and was rewarded with a small sound from Spock’s throat.  The swollen head was a dark, mossy green.  The shaft was slightly lighter in color. His balls were just as big as I expected.  But the most amazing thing was that there was another ridge, flared slightly out from the first. I had to bend down and taste between the two ridges- just a little lick from my tongue. I was glad to see that I was wrong about not gettng my fingers around him. I probably would have cried if I couldn't get that cock in my mouth.  
   
“Come on, Jim. Do you want to suck him too?  I bet he’d like to see those lips stretched wide around his cock. I know I would.”  
   
Even sated, Pike sounded like he was still enjoying the show.   I certainly gave it the old Academy try, but my jaw started to ache immediately as soon as I sucked him into my mouth, the head bumping against the back of my throat. I felt Spock’s hand cup the side of my face, and he gently guided my mouth off of his cock. i could have probably made it work, but it was pretty clear that Spock had other ideas.  
   
“Jim.. I. I wish to be inside of you.”  
   
I heard Pike behind me, and the rustle of the bedcovers. I was distracted by the way his thick dick fell against his stomach, curving just enough to make me shiver.  I ran my hands up and down his legs. Pike, the sneaky bastard, took advantage of the fact that I was slightly bent over. It pushed me off balance. Spock moved so quickly that I didn’t even see him move his arms, catching my shoulders before I could fall forward and knock my head against Spock’s.  Spock’s fingers slid up my collarbone, up the side of my neck and over my lips. His eyes seemed very large in his face as they stared intently into mine.  
   
I moaned at the slick feel of Pike’s fingers as he stretched me open. Spock’s mouth caught mine again, and we were lost in the same impossibly perfect kiss.  I felt Pike use one finger, then two, scissoring and stretching my hole so Spock could fuck me. I broke away from the kiss at three fingers, and saw the dark look that Spock directed at Pike- who just chuckled and sat back into his chair.  
   
Spock’s hands slid down onto my hips, lifting me so that I hung for a minute over his cock.  
   
My words seemed to have taken a permanent vacation. Normally I would have had a running commentary, telling my partner what I wanted, but Spock seemed to know what I needed to feel almost before I did.  
   
I stretched my legs to straddle Spock’s and felt the lube hit my bicep as Pike tossed it to me.  “Thanks,” I muttered. My hips hurt from Spock’s tight grip, but I wasn’t so far gone to know I’d need Spock to be slicked up before I tried to fit that up my ass.  It didn’t take long, and before I knew it, Spock had moved me again as though I weighed nothing, tilting my hips so that his cock slid between my cheeks.  
   
“Fuck, you two. Damn, you’re nice together. Spock, I want you to hold him up higher, so that his knees aren’t on the mattress.” Spock did, his lips twisting into that slight not-smirk that he had perfected before the end of our second week of working together.  He did and I reached back to spread myself open. I had to hold Spock in one slick hand before I lined everything up.  
   
“Jim. Look at me.”  
   
Spock’s quiet words made my eyes snap to his. I took a deep breath and grinned down at him.  The burn of the head of Spock’s prick stretching me open took my breath for a moment.  It was almost too much. I winced, biting my sore lips. Pike moved again, and I felt the cool slickness against my hole.   
   
“Pike...!”  I couldn’t help it.  I was so sensitive that him running his finger around the rim of my hole made my own cock jerk, precome trickling down onto Spock.  Spock made another dangerous sound that I recognized as a growl, and rolled, moving me further onto the bed, arranging me so I was on all fours with my ass up in the air.  I eagerly spread myself open again,  and Spock’s fingers trailed down my spine, tracing the same spot that Pike had.  
   
My whisper was more of a gasp when Spock slid three fingers into me with no warning, keeping one knuckle on the sensitive outer rim, and spreading open his long fingers so that I could feel him brush against the membrane of skin inside of me.  I heard myself babbling Spock’s name over and over as I rocked back onto his fingers.  He draped his entire body against me again, licking over my shoulder and biting at the top of my spine. Spock was relentless, widening me for his cock with each thrust of his fingers.   
   
I couldn’t tell if Spock were sweating or if my own had caused us to be able to writhe together with such amazing slickness. It was all I could do to balance myself on my shoulders.  I know I cried out when Spock jerked his fingers out of me and heard an embarrassing keening sound that I would deny making until my deathbed when his cock bumped against the skin behind my balls, moving into place with a little push. The head of his cock slid in with just only a little resistance. Still, he moved slowly, giving me an inch at a time until he was fully buried inside of me.  I felt my muscles spasming as they were stretched. Spock moved just slightly and I had to let go of my cheeks to brace myself on the bed.   
   
There was no way I was going to last through this.  
   
I had hardly finished thinking before Spock’s hand was tight around the base of my dick, causing the blood to rush to the head, causing it to throb more insistently.  My mouth was open, but only gasps of air came out as Spock slid out of my ass, the ridges of his cock bumping over my prostate as he fucked slowly back into me.

I was right. It didn’t take long.  I met each of Spock’s thrusts with my own, moaning endlessly as Spock made room for his huge dick in the tightness of my ass, changing the angle, thrusting at different speeds until he could slide in and out with only the slightest bit of resistance.  Spock moved so that I was pulled off-balance, with him supporting my weight as he pulled and pushed me so that he fucked me on his cock. I reached up and behind me to wrap my hands around his neck as he thrust up into me, then his hand was a blur on my cock as he coaxed the orgasm that had been trembling on the edge of my awareness from me.  I saw white as I started to come. Spock’s fingers slid against my face, and for a second I felt a jolt of ... something... before his fingers slid over and into my mouth. Then I was lost to the feel of Spock coming inside of me, of my own cries as I sucked on Spock’s fingers before collapsing down onto the bed, Spock following my movement with his body.

   
   
The click of the door brought me back to myself, like I’d been dosed with ice cold water.  I could feel everything at once; each bruise that Spock had pressed into my skin in his need, each twitch of my overextended muscles, from my biceps to the over-stretched, throbbing pucker of my ass. I could feel the sweat drying on my body, and the tickle of Spock’s come as it slid out of me when I shifted on the bed, tightened everything, stupidly wanting to keep that small part of Spock with me.  
   
I hadn’t expected them to leave. I mean, okay.. yeah of course I did. How else could this have ended? But I kind of thought they’d at least let me say goodbye, not do some double-paced walk of shame out of my hotel room. I know it was bad form for me to pass out like that, but fuck. What did they expect? I very carefully tried not to think of anything in particular, instead listening to the low hum of the environmental controls. I ignored the slight prickle of my eyes, frowing into my pillow.  
   
“Don’t be such a dumbass.”  
   
“Jim?”  
   
I froze as though I had been Stunned at the low timbre of Spock’s voice. I turned at the soft thump of his step and stared at him in utter shock. He stood there, silhouetted in the almost-darkness. He took another step foreword and I could see that he held a cloth in his hand, his head cocked slightly to the left.  
   
I couldn’t find the words as he walked to the bed and slid his hand against my calf. He leaned in to kiss me with a quick brush of his lips and I responded on autopilot, trying to shove down the crazy mishmash of feelings down back inside of me where they belonged.   
   
“Jim? Is something amiss?”  
   
“N-no, Spock. I’m fine.”  
   
I saw his lips tighten as Spock’s jaw clenched slightly. “You are not speaking truthfully.” He moved back slightly so that he we were not touching, looking down at me with that ‘cut the illogical human bullshit immediately’ thing that he got sometimes. Okay, frequently. I tried to slide back onto my back. I’d been through enough morning afters to know how to handle myself. Yeah, so the role-reversal had thrown me for a loop, but I was adaptable. I had to be. Not to state the obvious, but this was Spock. I absolutely could not fuck this up. I was not some pathetic kid. I knew I had to think fast to be able to salvage the closeness we had while on the Bridge together.  
   
“Seriously, it’s fine. Is that cloth for me?” I turned with a small smile, forcing myself to meet Spock’s steady gaze. I felt his hand on my leg again, stroking softly. I imagined that my body hair was still slightly damp and Spock was indulging himself the relative strangeness of the slight sheen of perspiration as it dried in the cool air of the hotel room.  
   
“I have always claimed not to understand the complexities of human humor. However, I find myself understanding for the first time the concept of irony. Jim- I... I have not been entirely forthright with you either.”  
   
I blinked. Spock looked down at his hand on my thigh, then met my gaze again. This time the brown gaze was so intense that  my breath caught. His long fingers tightened on my quad and all at once I understood.  
   
 _Fucking. Touch. Telepath._  
   
I jerked away with a curse, but before I could roll off the bed, Spock was on top of me, holding me down with the solid weight of his body. I was humiliated to feel the sting of tears at being caught. He would never just read my thoughts, but there was no way Spock had failed to pick up on all the emotions that I had felt tonight.  
   
I felt sick.  
   
“Negative! Jim- I.. I do not have...” Spock seemed agitated at his floundering words and compensated by firming his grip so that I could not leave unless he let go of me. “I am.. inexpert in expressing certain... truths that have compromised me. Emotionally.”  
   
I stopped with my self-flagellation long enough to really listen to what Spock was trying to say and froze again, slowly meeting his gaze as confusion bled all over my face.  
   
“What?” My croak sounded like I had forced the word out through broken glass.  
   
I felt Spock take a deep breath. The small gesture charmed me as it always had done when Spock showed an idiosyncrasy that was more human than Vulcan.  
   
“I did not know that you would be... amiable to a union between the two of us. Nyota said that the courtship I proposed was too subtle and encouraged me to act in a more blatantly amorous fashion.  The Admiral suggested this... night’s events.”  
   
I didn’t know if I was going to burst into laughter or tears.  “ _Uhura t_ old you to jump my bones?!”  
   
“Affirmative.”  
   
“And... Pike cooked up the threesome? Well, the.. almost threesome. I think we sort of left him out at the end.”  
   
“The Admiral believed that presenting a polyarmorous encounter would capture your interest. I confess that I lacked a certain... confidence to approach you myself.”  
   
My head was swimming. My heart felt like I had just snorted some Orion powdered joy juice.  I wondered if Spock could feel it thundering against his own ribs.  
   
Spock ducked his head slightly, dropping my gaze.  
   
“Jim. I felt your... emotional upheaval and did not know quite what to do to relieve your distress.”  
   
Okay, fyi a bashful Vulcan? Completely and utterly adorable. I stretched my neck to meet his lips, overwhelmed. I wasn’t very good at this emotional shit. I wasn’t even sure how I felt. No, don’t look at me like that. Things had definitely happened somewhat more quickly than I had anticipated. And Spock... hell. Suns have died more quickly in the time that it took for Spock to admit to an emotion, let alone sentimentality.  
   
Spock’s lips moved tentatively against mine.  
   
We had a lot to discuss over the rest of this Leave. A  _lot_ to discuss.  
   
I couldn’t help but smile into his kiss.


End file.
